The present invention relates to tube heaters such as those used in the petrochemical industry, and more particularly to mechanism for supporting the tube in such a heater. One type of tube that is used is in the form of a plurality of convolutions. As the fluid flows through the tube its temperature is raised, thus causing the tube to expand. Since this expansion is uneven from end to end of the tube some means must be provided to permit the convolutions of the tube to expand without setting up undue strains therein. Some operations require that the tubes discharge into a quench immediately adjacent to the point where the tube exits from the heater. Such a quench is fixed to a rigid support but, depending upon the type of mounting used, may also be subjected to expansion and contraction that is transferred to the tube.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mechanism for mounting a coil in a tube heater. It is a further object of the invention to provide means to mount a convoluted tube coil so that the convolutions thereof can move relative to each other.
In the apparatus, as disclosed, a tube is located in a heater midway between the walls thereof. The discharge end of the tube is rigidly attached to a quench while the entrance end is supplied from a source outside the heater. Between these points the tube is formed of a plurality of vertically extending convolutions each of which is independently supported. The supports are such that the entire tube can be moved vertically when this is required by expansion of the quench. The flexibility of the support means insures that no part of the tube will be subjected to undue strain.
The various features of novelty which characterize my invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification. For a better understanding of the invention, however, its advantages and specific objects attained with its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which I have illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.